Conventionally, there has been known an information displaying apparatus having a function of changing a range for selecting objects displayed on a screen. For example, a technology has been known in which when a user performs a touch input on a touch panel, a range for selecting objects displayed on a screen is changed in accordance with a time period of the input performed by the user. In this technology, when the user performs a touch input in a short duration, objects included in a small range around the position of the touch input are selected; and when the user performs a touch input in a long duration, objects included in a large range are selected.
However, with the technology described above, the selection range needs to be enlarged in order to select a large number of objects. In other words, when the number of objects to be selected is increased, the space (space needed to enlarge the selection range) for displaying the objects needs to be enlarged. Therefore, the above technology is not suitable for a screen having a small resolution such as a mobile phone, in terms of visibility, operability, and the like.
Therefore, a main object of this embodiment is to provide an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing control method that can realize a new selection operation.
Further, another object of this embodiment is to provide an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system that allow selection of a plurality of objects in a small display space.
In order to attain the above objects, the following configuration examples can be employed, for example.
A non-limiting example configuration causes a computer of an information processing apparatus, which includes a screen on which one or more objects are displayed and a pointing device for designating a given position on the screen, to function as a designation determination section, an object selection section, an input state detection section, a selection number changing section, and an object processing section. The designation determination section is configured to determine whether a designation of at least one object has been performed by the pointing device. The object selection section is configured to select the at least one object when the designation determination section has determined that the designation of the at least one object has been performed. The input state detection section is configured to detect an input state regarding the designation of the at least one object. The selection number changing section is configured to change the number of the at least one selected object in accordance with the detected input state. The object processing section is configured to perform a predetermined process on the at least one selected object.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide an operation of selecting a large number of objects without taking a large display space on the screen, and of performing a predetermined process on the objects.
In another configuration example, the input state detection section may detect, as the input state, a time period during which the designation of the at least one object is continuously performed, and the selection number changing section may change the number of the at least one selected object in accordance with the time period during which the designation of the at least one object is continuously performed.
According to the above configuration example, the number of selected objects can be changed in accordance with the duration of the designation. Thus, an intuitive operation can be provided.
Further, as another configuration example, the selection number changing section may change the number of the at least one selected object so as to be increased in accordance with an increase in a time period detected by the input state detection section.
According to the above configuration example, the number of selected objects is increased, for example, in proportion to the time period during which the designation of the at least one object is continuously performed. Thus, it is possible to select objects through an intuitive operation.
Further, as another configuration example, the input state detection section may detect, as the input state, a designated position at which the designation of the at least one object is continuously performed, and the selection number changing section may repeatedly change the number of the at least one selected object while the designated position is included in a predetermined area, and stop changing the number of the at least one selected object while the designated position is not included in the predetermined area.
According to the above configuration example, the number of selected objects can be changed depending on whether the position at which the objects are designated is within a predetermined range, and thus, an intuitive selection operation can be provided.
Further, as another configuration example, the input state detection section may include a determination section configured to determine whether a predetermined condition is satisfied after the input state has become a state where the designation of the at least one object is continuously performed, and the object processing section may perform a predetermined process on the at least one selected object when the determination section has determined that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
According to the above configuration example, a predetermined process can be performed, for example, by simply performing a drag operation to a predetermined position after the number of selected objects has reached a desired number.
Further, as another configuration example, the determination section may determine whether the input state has changed from the state where the designation of the at least one object is continuously performed to a state where there is no input in a predetermined movement destination area, and when the input state detection section has determined that the input state has changed into the state where there is no input in the movement destination area, the object processing section may move the at least one selected object to the movement destination area.
According to the above configuration example, when the number of selected objects has reached a desired number, by performing a drag operation to a predetermined position shown as a movement destination area and then performing a touch-off, the moving process can be completed. Thus, selecting a plurality of objects and moving them can be performed through a series of operations.
Further, as another configuration example, the computer may be caused to function as a selection number information displaying section configured to display information indicating the number of the at least one selected object.
Further, as another configuration example, the selection number information displaying section may display the information indicating the number of the at least one selected object near the at least one selected object.
According to the above configuration example, the number of selected objects can be intuitively understood through display of the number of selected objects.
Further, as another configuration example, the computer may be caused to function as an object arranging section configured to arrange, among the objects, objects not having a predetermined relationship, along a longitudinal and/or lateral direction, and the designation determination section may determine whether a designation of objects has been performed by selecting them from among the objects arranged by the object arranging section along the longitudinal and/or lateral direction, and the selection number changing section may change the number of the at least one selected object that has the predetermined relationship with the objects selected from among the objects arranged by the object arranging section.
According to the above configuration example, among a plurality of object, objects not having a predetermined relationship can be arranged along the longitudinal and/or lateral direction, and, for example, objects having the predetermined relationship can be arranged so as to overlie one another in the depth direction. Thus, a plurality of objects can be arranged in accordance with relationship among them. Further, from the plurality of sorted objects, objects having a predetermined relationship can be selected, and the number of selected objects can be changed.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to select a large number of objects and to perform a predetermined process on the selected objects, while saving the display space on the screen, and thus, it is possible to provide a comfortable operability.